


Kiss Me Again

by softsocks (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Horribly Cheesy, M/M, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Song fic based off Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd.*</p><p>They're at a party, when they choose to escape the loud noises and drunken friends, and when one little moment alters their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd, nor do I claim to. 
> 
> *Marvels' Agent's Of Shield references in here if you squint really hard*

"How much do you think he drank?"

"Enough to conjure up the confidence to kiss Chris...a fair bit, I'm guessing."

They walked down the steps away from the noisy house. Parties and alcohol were fun, but sometimes it can become too much. That's why they were outside, enjoying the peaceful silence.

"Has it ever worked for you?" Phil asked.

"Has what ever worked?"

"Liquid confidence. Using alcohol to confess, or do, something to someone."

"No. But, I suppose that's because I've never tried. To me, nothing requires alcohol to spill. If you need to tell someone something, especially a confession, or you want to kiss them; it's much better sober. That way, it really comes from the heart." Dan shrugged. "That's just me, though."

"' _Heartfelt confessions of love; only when sober.'_ That should be on your dating profile." Phil said.

"Let me make one first."

"What else would you put on there?" Phil asked. "Long romantic walks on the beach?"

"Nah, too clichéd. More like, 3am Tumblr dates, Mario Kart tournaments, hours wasted by lazily procrastinating all the important things in life."

"That's...just what we do now."

"I like the way we do things." Dan said, shrugging.

Phil hastily replied, trying not to show the mix of hope and disappointment Dan's words brought.

"Blue-eyed blondes?" He asked.

"Blue-eyed, raven haired. Like a particular person I know. A particular person I'm hiding a secret from, that I desperately want to spill."

It took Phil a moment to fully understand what Dan was saying.

Dan cautiously pulled Phil close, his hands on Phil's hips. His attitude and posture exuded confidence, but there was fear in his eyes. He looked at Phil, waiting for confirmation; giving him plenty of time to pull away if he was uncomfortable.

Phil nodded, a small movement; a silent confirmation. Dan leaned in, eyes closed.

Phil's eyes fluttered shut, all his senses concentrated on Dan; the way Dan's lips felt moving against his own, the way Dan's hands felt on his hips. His senses filled with _Dan_.

Dan pulled away after a moment, breathless but smiling nonetheless.

"That was much better than expected." He said.

"We should have done that sooner." Phil agreed.

"Do you have butterflies too?" Dan asked. "Or is it just me?"

"The swarm that is currently fluttering around?"

Phil laughed, and that simple act caused Dan to beam with happiness.

"Your eyes look really pretty up close." Dan said. "How have I never noticed before?"

"Because you've never looked at them like this before." Phil said, bluntly.

"I should have." Dan's fingers traced Phil's cheek, a light touch against Phil's skin.

"If night never turned to day, and time lasted forever; would you hold me and never let me go?" Phil whispered.

"Have you been drinking?" Dan asked, amused.

"No. It's just romantic out here, you know? I mean, first kiss; underneath the moon's rays. It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Dan replied, pulling Phil closer. The kiss was easier the second time; smoother, more fluid.

"We've surpassed friendship by now, haven't we?" Phil asked, once they had pulled away.

Dan grinned, cheekily. "Does that mean we're friends with benefits? Or is that out of the question?"

"It's out of the question. I'm not doing that. It's _us_ , or not at all."

"That's okay. You've always been more than a friend to me, Phil."

"Then this night is many years overdue."

Phil turned around in Dan's arms, leaning back against Dan's chest.

"Can you feel my heart beating?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded. "I'm a little worried it's going to leap out of your chest."

"Protect it. Hold me tight so it can't escape."

Dan tightened his arms around Phil's torso. Phil rested his head against Dan's shoulder. Dan kissed his temple, a light butterfly kiss.

There was a peaceful, almost serene ambiance to the situation; an ambiance that didn't last very long.

"Dance with me." Phil said.

"What?"

Phil stepped away, pulling Dan by his hand.

"Dance with me." He repeated, more urgently.

Never one to deny Phil anything, Dan sighed; allowing himself to be tugged along.

"We don't have any music." Dan said.

"We don't _need_ any music. There's music in here." Phil said, tapping Dan's forehead.

"That's something a crazy person would say."

"Maybe I am crazy. Crazy about _you_." Phil sang.

They twirled around the backyard to imaginary music. Their steps were clumsy, the movements awkward and far from elegant. Yet they laughed. Because they were so bad, and they _did_ have to be careful not to step on each other's toes. But they were having fun.

However, grace was something neither possessed; so a mishap was bound to happen. And one did, when Phil tripped over something; his own feet, or perhaps it was Dan's. Either way, Phil fell to the ground, pulling Dan with him.

"That's not what I expected when you suggested a dance."

"The sky looks prettier from down here, though." Phil said.

He lay down against the grass, his eyes staring at the stars. Dan settled down next to him, reaching for his hand and interlacing their fingers.

"I ignored it for a long time, you know." Phil muttered, his gaze never straying from the stars.

"Ignored what, the stars?"

"No silly. The way I feel about you. It sounds so teen-angsty, doesn't it? I pushed my feelings away because I thought it would save me from rejection."

"The fact that you hid it when you had no reason to sounds silly. And now you've kissed me, so you _have_ to admit you like me."

"Fine. I _do_ like you. A lot. But don't let that give you a big head."

Phil closed his eyes. A small smile graced his lips. Dan sat up, gazing down at Phil as if doing so would compel Phil to speak.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"You." Phil replied, as if it was the most obvious answer. His eyes stayed closed, and Dan wondered what he was seeing.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I have you. Caught up in my web. _I_ don't think I can lose you. And that thought makes me happy. You're _all_ mine."

Phil opened his eyes, staring straight at Dan.

"Did that sound weird to you?"

"A little, yeah."

Phil laughed, his tongue poking out the side.

"You've always been strange though. It's one of your best qualities." Dan added, his tone light, his expression serious.

"How long have you liked me?" Phil asked.

Dan pondered the question. How long _had_ he liked Phil? A week, a month, a year? If he was to be completely honest, Dan couldn't remember a time when he _hadn't_ liked Phil.

"Forever." Dan said, because it was true.

He turned on his side, facing Phil. He silently trailed his fingers across Phil's cheeks, mapping out the features of his face, his jaw. Down Phil's neck, underneath his shirt, resting against Phil's chest, where his heart was beating.

"Can I kiss you again?" Dan asked, leaning in so close his nose bumped against Phil's.

"Only if I get to kiss you back."

Dan thought the kiss was better than the first, and the second; if such a thing were possible. Slower, less eager but with the same intent behind it. They took their time; it wasn't as new to them as it had been. Dan carefully climbed on top of Phil, straddling his hips and holding his face between his hands. Phil gripped Dan's hips, gentle so he didn't hurt Dan, but also to keep him from falling off.

Phil felt he had to hold onto Dan, keep him stable and upright, grounded. As though without him, Dan would float off. Up and away, caught up in the wind; carried to the stars, never to return. Phil didn't want that to happen. He wanted Dan to stay; because Dan was the only thing that kept _Phil_ grounded.

And Dan? He'd only just gotten Phil, the way he wanted. In his arms, Phil's mouth against his own. It was like a dream; Dan wanted to pinch himself; to make sure he _was_ awake. And if Phil hadn't of been holding him, Dan _would_ have. He wasn't going to lose Phil, not after he had just gotten him.

"You look so beautiful." Dan said, pulling away and leaning back; putting all his weight on his knees so he didn't hurt Phil.

"No, I don't." Phil replied. Dan was beautiful, not him. Dan was the beautiful one. Phil was just Phil, simple, plain old Phil.

"Yes you do Phil. You _are_. You always look beautiful, especially tonight. The moonlight's framing your face perfectly, outlining all the best parts of your face; it's even making your eyes sparkle more."

"So it's the moonlight making me beautiful. Without it, I'm nothing."

"You're everything Phil." Dan kissed him, muttering against his lips. " _My_ everything."

"Can we stay here?" Phil asked. "It's so nice down here with you by my side. Do we have to leave?"

"No. We can stay here. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
